


TF2 Fic Writing Prompts

by Sarcasmus



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmus/pseuds/Sarcasmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts and ideas that I'm going to just dump in this one fic. Rating will vary depending on whatever fic will be added as it updates. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	TF2 Fic Writing Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt suggested by queendeedee on tumblr.  
> Cute in-battle moments are lovely

“Hey, Doc, c’mon and move up! RED’s gonna kick our asses if you don’t come over here quick!”

Medic looked to the side at Heavy, who was slowly lumbering forward. They needed to backtrack towards control point they just lost quickly, or else RED would take over their last one.

Heavy looked down at Medic and gestured his head to Scout’s direction, “Doktor go take point, Heavy can stay here. Will guard remaining point with own life!”

The doctor gave brief thanks and turned around, now beaming the healing waves of the quick-fix medigun at Scout, “Move! Schnell!”

Scout didn’t hesitate to turn on his heel and run, Medic following close behind. Both made their way across half the map of Well before Scout skidded to a halt right in front of the RED control point, and pressed his back against the wall out of the enemy team’s view. He glanced at Medic, who was patiently standing next to him and catching his breath.

“Sounds like a level three sentry then a little guy. Damn, those Engie’s set up in a snap. Might be two of then Tex’s waitin’ for us.” The pair of machines were beeping in unison, but neither Scout or Medic could hear voices.

The quick-fix hummed quietly then ticked, healing waves now pulsing with small volts of über that was ready to be clicked on. “We cannot take out two sentries, not with you. We need a Soldier, or Demoman.”

Scout rolled his eyes. He didn’t like being reminded of his uselessness during direct combat with sentries. “Yeah, yeah. I know. Even with dat we can’t. I’d be blasted to the damn moon.”

An explosion from a good distance away made both of them look around defensively, prepared for anything. The boom of rockets against gravel followed by a battle cry rang in the air. Soldier landed right in front of them with a stumble from the impact of rocket jumping, and saluted briefly before loading up the rocket launcher on his shoulder. He ran forward wordlessly, the beeping of an alerted sentry being heard as he sent three rockets shooting into the air, the machine firing a collect of its own rockets directly towards Soldier.

Scout winced and covered his face with his arm to shield himself from his teammate that was now in giblets, but Medic didn’t look phased in the slightest. He peered around the corner, level three sentry now demolished, but apparently the mini sentry survived and it beeped to attention, firing a few bullets right as Medic dodged for cover.

“It’s not gone, huh?” Scout asked.

Medic looked around, making sure no enemy team members were lurking. “The level three, yes. But not the smallest one.”

Scout loaded up the scattergun with a grin, “I can take dat out in a second. Just do whatchya do best n’ heal me up. I’ll blow the damn thing to pieces.”

Smiling, Medic nodded, “That sounds like a plan I can follow.” He set the gun to über, and both rushed around the corner, Scout firing at the small sentry perched in front of the point as it rang out in alert of movement. Metal went flying, and Scout skidded to a halt on the control point, running in place.

“Man! This shit makes me wanna run a damn mile!” He let out a whoop and Medic laughed, always amused at Scout’s reaction with an übercharge. It was probably more effective as an energy provider than those sugary sodas he consumed on the daily basis.

The control point dinging with BLU, and it was now theirs. Apparently the other team was too occupied at other control points to put up a fight against this one, which was incredible luck. Neither of them complained. Both Medic and Scout ran to the other side of the control point, opposite of where they arrived, to backtrack. There could always be enemies nearby, and it was better safe than sorry.

“So you gonna run on back to pocket the Heavy or am I good enough for ya?” Scout elbowed Medic in the side as he jogged forward.

The doctor rolled his eyes, “Don’t fish for compliments, Herr Scout. You know exactly where you stand.”

“Come on, it’s alright to stroke a bit’a ego every now and then right?” A smirk curled on Scout’s face and he turned around, pecking Medic briefly on the lips, gesturing in the general direction of the other control points. “ Let’s get goin’.”

Medic sighed and reached for Scout’s arm, pulling him back for another kiss. It was longer than the first by a few seconds, and when the German pulled back, Scout was grinning from ear to ear.

“Now, that sure tells me somethin’,” Scout joked.

Medic laughed and nudged him forward, once again beaming healing rays of the medigun in the runner’s direction. “Just keep moving, Häschen. Don’t get too distracted.”

“Too late for dat one, Doc.”


End file.
